Twilight Echo
First mentioned in Chapter 117, when Aqua Rose approached Shi Feng outside Blackwing Auction House. Being impressed at Shi Feng's capability to purchase the Silver Lake Forging Design, Aqua Rose wanted to establish a working relationship with him to benefit both parties. Guild Information A first-rate guild that operates in the Storm Empire. Members Twilight Echo has 30 core members who ranked within the top-ranked experts in the Storm Empire. History Aqua Rose used to be a member of Twilight Echo, but due to the guild elder and management forcing her into a corner, she would end up leaving the guild and joining Zero Wing. Seeking the Aid of Zero Wing (Chapter 1181 to 1183) Twilight Echo was mentioned again, when they had reached out to Aqua Rose to arrange a meeting with Shi Feng. Glorious Echo had been fired and one of Aqua Rose's uncle, Spring Echo, had taken over as the acting guild leader. When they met, Spring Echo revealed that they had found a mine that produced Energy Ore within the Storm Empire, and required help to secure it. Shi Feng agreed to work, on a condition that Zero Wing got a seventy split and that a nearby town be placed under Zero Wing's control. His demands angered Spring Echo, but he still chose to take a step back and offer to give them the seventy split without the town. However, Shi Feng stated that it was his bottomline, so he had the guild return to consider the collaboration. Neglected, Spring Echo brought his subordinates back. When he reported the conversation to the Guild Elders, each of them were infuriated at Zero Wing's words. They unanimously agreed not to take on Zero Wing's conditions. Subjugation of Twilight Echo, Zero Wing's Intervention (Chapter 2067 to 2078) Twilight Echo was mentioned again, when news of the guild being subjugated by Nature Hall was made known to Shi Feng. Worried for her family's Guild, Aqua Rose had temporarily resigned as Vice Guild Leader to help them, in order not to implicate Zero Wing. Many experts originally from Twilight Echo had left with her. Shi Feng immediately send Violet Cloud to assist Twilight Echo, as he led a few members of the main force to Nature Hall's headquarters. At the Nether Mine, Twilight Echo's Core Team had been surrounded by 3,000 experts from Nature Hall, led by Owl Life. Despite conceding every high-resource map in the empire, resorting to grinding in the Nether Mine, they had been chased down. Dark Wave felt helpless at the situation, and instructed everyone to flee as he attempted to hold back Owl Life. Although Aqua Rose had joined them, she had returned most of her weapons and equipment to Zero Wing's warehouse, which had lowered her combat power. Before the fight broke out, a 1,000 man legion had arrived in the valley. They were led by Violet Cloud, who had been instructed by Shi Feng to protect Twilight Echo, and she gave a warning to Owl Life. Owl Life ordered the players under him to eliminate the Zero Wing members. Eighteen Shield Warriors and Guardian Knights had been at the forefront, leading the charge while activating the Silverlight Battle Array. However, Violet Cloud was easily able to kill over 200 of the experts by using Fracture. When Owl Life had rushed forward to attempt to take her down, she easily killed him with Rage, producing 200 Blades of Darkness that swamped him. The members from Nature Hall and Twilight Echo were shocked by Owl Life's instant death. Nature Hall members felt into disarray as they started to flee after witnessing Violet Cloud's display of strength. Zero Wing did not chase them down, allowing them to flee in safety. Violet Cloud returned Aqua Rose's equipment, and assured her that Shi Feng had given her his full backing to protect Twilight Echo. When she had re-equipped her equipment, Aqua Rose's aura underwent a transformation which surpassed Dark Wave's and Owl Life's. Dark Wave was more shocked at the investment that Zero Wing had given her. Aqua Rose led the team back to Windy City's Guild Residence as they awaited the results of the confrontation between Shi Feng and Nature Hall's Guild Leader. When Dark Wave and their upper echelon was informed that Nature Hall had stopped targetting them, allowing them to leave the Storm Empire safely. They were shocked and stunned at what Zero Wing's Guild Leader had done. They had been planning for their last struggle, but it was no longer any use. Instead they started to plan on their move to another kingdom to continue their development Category:Guilds Category:Twilight Echo __NOEDITSECTION__